This disclosure relates to supported catalysts having high activity and that are stable under relatively severe operating conditions.
Fuel cells and other types of devices commonly utilize electroactive materials. For instance, a typical fuel cell may include an anode catalyst, a cathode catalyst, and an electrolyte between the anode and the cathode catalysts for generating an electric current in a known electrochemical reaction between a fuel and an oxidant. The catalytic material, such as platinum, is typically supported on carbon particles.